Double Threat
by SOGH1963
Summary: After overcoming obstacles, Sonny & Brenda and Luke & Tracy decide to get married on the same day. When people pose threats to the couples' happiness, loyalty and care are put to the test. I DO NOT OWN GENERAL HOSPITAL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS


_**Double Threat**_

_**Summary: After overcoming obstacles, Sonny & Brenda and Luke & Tracy decide to get married on the same day. When people pose threats to the couples' happiness, loyalty and care are put to the test.**_

At the Quartermaine Mansion, LuLu and Mya were trying to convince Tracy that she had to get in her dress and get downstairs to marry Luke. Tracy wasn't in the mood to be tricked again. After Luke and Tracy's first wedding turned out to be a scam, Tracy was worried that this one would be too. LuLu, Luke's little princess, assured Tracy that her father truly loved her and wasn't scamming her. Tracy finally got into her dress and walked down the stairs to meet Luke and it was a dream come true. Their family and friends were sitting there waiting to see a couple, who had been through so much, finally tie the knot.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Sonny and Brenda decided to ignore the Balkan's threats and their rough history and tie the knot… finally. Jason was waiting outside the bride's room because he was giving his little sister to Sonny. Brenda was taking a little too long, so Jason decided to knock on the door. When Brenda didn't respond, he tried again even louder and he called out to her but there was still no answer. Jason decided that he was going to open the door to see what was happening with Brenda and what he found was surprising.

At Luke and Tracy's wedding, Luke and Tracy were about to say their "I DOs" when an unexpected guest came and made it a game changer for the soon to be happy married couple. As Luke looked in awe at the mysterious guest, Tracy knew that her wedding was over. "Laura?" asked Luke.

"Ya. It's me. I'm fine. I missed you so much, Luke" said Laura as she went to go hug Luke.

Everyone stood there, waiting to see what would happen next. No one could believe that Laura was out of her catatonic state, let alone standing there hoping that Luke will choose her over Tracy.

In the bride's room, Jason found the place empty. Brenda and her dress were gone, but her clothes were lying on the ground.

"Sonny!" Jason shouted.

Sonny and Robin came running to the bride's room and froze when they saw it. Jason told Robin to keep the guests entertained and told Sonny to help him search for Brenda. It was going to be a challenge, but they hoped that it wouldn't take long.

Luke looked at Tracy and then at Laura. He was having a hard time deciding which one he loved more. He always loved Laura, but that was before he met Tracy. He looked at his kids and they gave him different looks. LuLu looked like she wanted Luke to take Tracy. Lucky wanted Laura. Ethan didn't care. LuLu asked if she could talk to her father. Luke followed LuLu into Edward's den. LuLu told Luke that Tracy was worried about the wedding, then Lucky came in and said that Laura was the love of Luke's life not to mention his and LuLu's mother. Luke finally made up his mind on who he was going to choose, but when he walked back into the room to announce his decision he was in for a shock.

Jason and Sonny were searching for Brenda and she was nowhere to be found. The sound of an explosion and the sight of fire made them run to the scene. They began to freak out when they saw Brenda's shoes and the bottom of her dress buried in the wreckage. Jason and Sonny kept telling Brenda to hold on as they moved the pieces of the limo out of the way to get Brenda out. Once they got rid of all the pieces they were shocked to find what they did.

Luke looked where Laura was standing and saw her with her hands all over his arch enemy, Scott Baldwin. When Laura announced that her and Scott were getting married, that's when Luke had to play it out that he was going to choose Tracy all along (even though it wasn't true). Luke managed to convince Tracy that he was going to choose her from the beginning and that Laura was in his past, even though he hated to see Laura marry Scott. Luke and Tracy finished the wedding and Scott and Laura decided to get married right after Luke and Tracy finished.

Jason and Sonny didn't find Brenda, but they found a mannequin wearing Brenda's wedding dress and shoes. They were happy that it wasn't Brenda because she could still be alive somewhere, but they hoped that it was her because that means that they would have found her and wouldn't have to worry about where she is. They decided to keep looking. They had to find Brenda because she could be in danger due to the Balkan.

Brenda was in a warehouse, tied to a chair and receiving threats from her "lawyer" Theo Hoffman. Turns out that Theo was the Balkan and he was planning this kidnap very carefully for months. Just then the door flung open and Jason and Sonny were standing there. Jason pulled out his gun and pointed it at Theo and Sonny went to go untie Brenda, who was in tears. Jason warned Theo that if he tried anything that he would be shot, so Theo went to try and stop Sonny from untying Brenda. Jason shot Theo and he died almost instantly. Brenda was saved and her and Sonny got married.


End file.
